


Bird man

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Wears Makeup (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Castiel is happily doing his Halloween make up till his roommate Dean disrupts him. Cas thinks he’s ruined everything but has he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Bird man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween again!!

Cas tipped toed around the small dorm room, looking around for his roommate. There was no one there though just as Cas had planned. 

He sent his roommate and best friend Dean to pick up their other friend Charlie. Still Cas was wary whether Dean would do it or not. It's not that Dean was unreliable it's just that he always found ways to embarrass Cas. 

Not that it was always Dean's fault, Cas is the one who chose to have a humiliating and pathetic crush on him. One which always seemed to lead him to be blushy and embarrassed. It had been this way for nearly two years by this point. Cas couldn't remember a time when he didn't have this crush except for before they met. He was unsure whether or not Dean could feel the same, he resided to leave well enough alone. 

Dean was squirrely enough around him after Cas after he confessed to being gay. Cas knew his affections wouldn't be well received at least not yet or maybe ever. But he saw the way Dean looked at some of the frat boys.

It started to seem to Cas though that no matter Dean’s reasoning he made Cas feel as though he had to hide more and more. Something he didn't want to do; not anymore, not after his aunt who raised him. 

Still this time though Cas had been careful. Dean left. 

Cas turned on his music a cassette Dean had given him last year as a birthday present. Led Zeppelin filled the bathroom. Cas dug back to the back cabinets below the sink. Under a stack of old towels and other assorted items. Cas pulled out a small silver bag, One which contains an assortment of different beauty products. Eyeliner, lipstick, lipgloss, and even one eyeshadow palette. 

Normally Cas did his make up when he knew Dean was going to be gone. He never wore it out of the house though. 

This is why Halloween is his favorite holiday. It’s the only one he really had a excuse to wear make up. But still he wasn’t going to do his makeup with Dean there. If he saw the collection that Cas has he would know.

Somehow Dean would know he always knew these things. Cas couldn't let Dean know what if Dean didn't like it, what if it ruined their friendship? He knew he shouldn't think these things because you shouldn't let someone into your life if they don't want to stay because of who you are. Still Cas couldn't help it. He doesn't want to screw things up. 

Cas swayed his hips to the music, hanging up his feathery costume. It was unique, one of a kind he had specially made from an online friend who was into fashion. If this was the only time he got to truly show off the thing he loves to do then he wanted it to be perfect. It was really. Cas had always loved birds. How free they are, with the wind beneath their wings. Sure they have to fight against the wind, and migrate for the winter; but they are also free. That was something Cas had longed for as a child, and for one night he finally got it. 

Delicately Cas stroked the brush across his eye, using a few techniques he picked up from videos and practice. He dipped his brush in the lightest shimmery dark blue in the pallette. 

Since most of the feathers on his costume had a sheen of blue to them he wanted to incorporate that with his look. 

Smiling into the mirror every so often at his work, Cas remained blissfully unaware of Dean's presence in the bathroom doorway. Until he wasn't.

Cas heard a noise from behind him and quickly spun around "Dean?" Cas shuttered, stepping back. 

There Dean stood in the doorway adorn in a half done punk look. His hair was sprayed green and gelled up to be a partly done mohawk. He looked delicious, nearly perfect if Cas would have been in the mindset to appreciate him. But no Cas is scared.

Bang

The palette came crashing down from the marble countertop. Clanking as it hit the linoleum floor. An assortment of dark shades and powders cast out over the ground. 

"Shit Cas I- your makeup" Dean started taking a step closer as if he were going to try to help. 

However Cas cut him off with a startled noise. He looked at the mess of powders on the ground. He should have felt worse about the palette breaking, as he had spent his remaining savings on it the first month of college; meaning he couldn't afford another one even half as good. But he didn't feel bad about the makeup. Cas was afraid. What did Dean think of him? From the looks off it, it seemed as if he were going to run. 

"I'm sorry," Cas uttered in shock.

Dean looked genuinely confused "What? I'm sorry I just forgot my wallet and then I saw you. I didn't mean, do you want me to help you?" 

—

Dean's heart clenched painfully at the scared expression on Cas's face. He knew he shouldn't have come back. Cas had always been spooked about his makeup, which is why when he saw the collection Cas had a few months ago he hadn't said anything. Cas clearly didn't want Dean to know. He should have known, this was always Cas’s favorite day, Dean didn’t fail to notice the intricate designs he always did for Halloween. Or how he always managed to shoo Dean out of the dorm the passed two years. 

“No” Cas hid his face, biting out the remark. He couldn’t help the sharpness of his voice, not when he saw Dean’s frown. 

Dean frowned, Cas shouldn’t have to hide not from Dean. They are best friends; but best friends still don’t tell each other everything. Maybe it’s wishful thinking wanting them to be more “I should just go” 

Dean didn’t want to go though, he wanted to pull Cas to his chest. He wanted to hold him in his arms and whisper in his ears that Cas is beautiful, that everything is okay. He didn’t though after Cas dropped his dejected look and nodded in agreement. 

Hunching his shoulder Dean shuffles out the door. Wishing Cas would let him in. 

Dean didn’t go pick up Charlie though. No guilt was eating him up. Dean may not know much but he knew how expensive makeup is. Thanks to his old girlfriend Lisa who always wore it. That meant Cas had saved to get those eyeshadows. Dean fucked up. 

He was going to fix it though, maybe it wasn’t for the best. Clearly Cas didn’t want Dean to know about the makeup. Dean couldn’t help but notice how hot he looked in it. 

Ever since he found out Cas is gay, he has been nervous. How do you tell someone that you discovered you are bi without telling them it’s because of them? He didn’t know how to act when the topic came up because he didn’t know how to flirt with guys, or let them know you are into them. So he didn’t. 

Dean entered the beauty store, the same one Lisa dragged him to all the time. Dean knew just what he was looking for. It was the palette he always seemed to marvel over while Lisa shopped. Although Cas might not tell Dean, he knew he would love it, somewhere in the secret quite he would say thank you. 

—

Cas picked up his broken palette, the only piece in tact was a lavender shade. He stared miserably at it, he fucked up. 

Dean practically bolted when he saw the real Castiel. Next he was probably going to ask the admission to transfer dorm mates next semester. Those three years of roommates to friends would be for nothing. 

In reality he should have seen it coming, known Dean wasn't going to be any different. 

Desperately Cas swept the powders, scrubbing the floor, and then his face. He shoved everything away back into his little hidden corner. Not bothering to take a glance back at his costume, because he wasn't feeling it anymore. Everything felt shockingly still, like if he moved wrong he would break. 

Cas stumbled stoically to his bed crumpling into a ball. He blocked everything out just staring at the wall. Tracing each little crack, and bump. 

The one crack that spiderwebbed out, across the wall chipping the paint in spots here and there. 

Halloween was over for him, if by chance Dean came home he would feign some sort of illness. That was probably wishful thinking Dean wouldn't care enough about him to come home, no one did. He should just accept it and become what everyone else wants him to be because at least then maybe someone will stay.

That's when the first tear fell. He felt cold. Like he was stuck in a cold metal container, that kept squeezing tighter and tighter. Until he becomes a part of it. A metal robot without emotion, or uniqueness. 

By the time he heard the key in the door, his few tears had dried but his pillow was still a bit spotty. 

“Cas” He heard Dean call. He froze. why would Dean come back? Didn’t he ruin things. 

Maybe Dean would just pretend nothing had happened. Maybe they could still be friends if Cas just played the part Dean wanted to see. If he just threw on a dumb Walmart costume like everyone else. As much as that pained him to think. 

Cas rolled over “Hello Dean” his voice croaked out. Still it sounded better than he hoped. 

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he put on a brave face. 

—-

Dean grimaced at the sound of Cas’s voice. Clearly he had been crying, maybe he shouldn’t have left. 

Everything looked as if the previous events had never happened. Hopefully Cas would raise his spirits when he saw what Dean had.

Right now Cas looked pretty miserable. 

But surely Cas wouldn’t be that scared, or mad about Dean knowing about the makeup. After all he had been listening to the mixtape, he made him while doing his makeup. 

Dean sighed maybe he wouldn’t understand. Just as he didn’t understand the meaning behind the mixtape. Although he might just have chose not to because he didn’t feel the same. 

“Listen” Dean started clutching the bag tighter to his back “I know I was supposed to go pick up Charlie but she got another ride.” 

She got another ride only after, he called and practically begged Dorothy to pick her up. They would thank him later, after all it was obvious they like each other. 

Cas glanced away, he hadn’t yet looked Dean in the eye. Which only proved to make Dean feel all the more guilty “That’s good, but why? You could have picked her up.” 

“I felt bad for earlier, so here” Dean awkwardly pulled the palette out from behind his back placing it in Cas’s hands. 

Shifting back and forth on his feet Dean waited.  
—

Cas looked down at what Dean had given him. A heart shaped palette, with every color of the rainbow for Pride. 

At first there was disbelief, then warmth “Dean” 

Cas looked up at those precious green eyes for the first time since he returned. Dean frowned a bit “I know it’s not much, and it might not be as good as you other one. I liked it thought, I mean I always liked it when i seen it going with Lisa. I thought maybe you could use a broader selection of colors, since yours were just blues and purples. But um I - I don’t know man. You can always trade it out or something” 

“Dean” Cas repeated disrupting Dean’s rambling. He smoothed his hand over the soft plastic casing. 

Overwhelmed by everything what did this mean. Dean didn’t care about the makeup. He liked it, and he actually thought enough about Cas to get him more. This couldn’t have been cheap either. 

“What” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a pink blush prominent on his cheeks. 

Cas shook his head trying to process “I-you-y” his voice broke. More like shattered. 

The weight of happiness and care broke on him. He smiled so wide you could probably see each and everyone of his pearly white teeth. 

But he also cried his shoulders shook violently. It was all too much. Each time he thought Dean couldn’t care for him more he did, he proved him wrong. 

—-

“Cas oh shit” this time Dean didn’t hesitate, he took the palette placing it off to the side. Then he sat beside Cas wrapping his arms tightly around Cas’s entire body. Holding him to his chest. 

“Shh it’s alright” Dean rubbed circles into Cas’s back, as he sobbed into his chest “It’s going to be okay” 

Cas sniffled looking up at Dean, his eyes brimmed red with tears. 

“I thought you would hate me, for the makeup” Cas said between hiccups “like Naomi did” 

Dean’s heart broke, of course how could he be so stupid. Cas’s aunt was always awful, never approving of Cas. “I could never hate you Castiel” 

Dean accentuate his name. Tucking a piece of hair behind Cas’s ear. He never broke eye contact, just staring into those blue eyes. Eyes that held so many oceans of depth within them. Depth that he would swim in with Cas for as long as he would let him.

Cas tucked his face into Dean’s neck “you brought me more makeup. I thought you wouldn’t like it, that I would have to hide it. That you would tell me it is bad enough I’m gay but now I’m wearing makeup. Boys should wear makeup that’s ugly. But you, Dean.” He whined into the nape of Dean’s neck. Inhaling everything that was Dean, the oil, grease, cheap soap, beer, pie, and all just simply Dean. 

Dean pressed a kiss on the top of Cas’s head “Cas, babe, you are beautiful. Your makeup is beautiful.” 

When Cas pulled his head away quicker than a flash, Dean felt his stomach drop “babe” 

Cas searched his face as if looking for any lapse of judgement, or anything that proved contradictory to what Dean was saying. 

Dean cast his eyes away, studying the bee covered comforter on Cas’s bed “I mean, if you-“ 

But he didn’t make out the rest of the sentence before Cas was nodding “Babe sounds perfect.” 

Dean smiled blindly. Elation filling him. He looked into those ocean eyes again. Then he leaned down, his eyes fluttering shut. The blue eyes turned to darkness. But then their lips met, and suddenly there was an explosion of color behind his eyelids. Electric blues, zipping past. They moved in sync, something like salty, and something like sweet. It was perfect and long awaited. 

It felt as though every moment had led them to this one kiss. In this perfect moment. Hands tangled up in each other’s hair, passion sparking between them.

Finally they broke apart smiling as Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Sorry about the shirt” Cas spoke after a moment smoothing down Dean’s sweatered top. 

“Don’t worry about it Cas, that’s what I’m here for whenever you need me.” Dean held underneath his chin, pulling him in for a chaste peck “plus I have to change for tonight anyways.” 

Cas nodded and Dean knew he was feeling a little bit better. 

“Speaking of which. You my good sir need to get ready.” Dean pulled Cas up off the bed. Dragging him and the newly bought palette to the bathroom. 

“D-Dean” Cas giggled as he drug him along against his free will. 

“Come on I need my boo, looking like the bird man he was always meant to be.” Dean cracked a large grin at his lame Halloween joke. 

Cas couldn’t stop the small smile that crept onto his face “Thank you Dean. I mean it.” 

“Anything for you.” Dean kissed Cas’s knuckles before finally letting his hands go so he could work. 

Dean sat on the toilet resting his elbows on the sink counter watching Cas expectantly. 

Cas didn’t do anything though he just stared into the mirror. Debating whether or not he was dreaming. Or maybe Dean would change his mind. 

After a moment however Dean nudge Cas’s hand. Then he got up pressing the cassette tape into place, just as Cas had been, when Dean first arrived. Smiling at the scene around him Dean sat back where he was watching yet again. 

—-

Cas could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Then he felt Dean swirl behind his back, a finger dragging over his shoulder. He fell into the feeling, listening to the music that Dean played.

Looking over at Dean’s face Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. 

He began swiping his brush across his eye intricately recreating the look he begun earlier. Tilting his head back and forth he occasionally tested if each side are even. Falling deeper into the meditative world that is makeup. 

Still Dean’s presence was prominent the way he hummed along to the song. Watching Cas and looking over his makeup. Almost like an assistant mechanic, handing Cas tools he anticipate would be next. Suddenly his presence was calming, warm. 

Every so often Dean would wonder off grabbing a beer or a snack for him and Cas. Maybe even just to compare the feathers of his costume to the ones Cas started on his face. 

Cas heard Dean shift on the seat before standing up. Standing behind him Dean gapped looking in the mirror. He brought his hand up just hardly grazing his fingers over the feathered out makeup, “Cas, wow, this is amazing. You look so beautiful, how did you even. You look like an angel. Can you do my makeup Damn” 

Dean was blushing the whole time, the sentences came stumbling along. 

Feeling Dean’s chest pressed against his back. The praises in his ear, the validation. His whole body filled with warmth, happiness, and “I love you Dean” 

Cas didn’t even mean to say it. The words just kinda came shooting out. Not that it weren’t true, he just. It is all so soon. 

—-

For a moment it was as if the whole world stood still. All the breath sucked from Dean’s lungs. 

Spinning Cas around to face him. Dean gripped his shoulders so tight he was sure the bones were going to snap beneath his hands. For a moment he thought he had misheard, that it was all in his head; it wasn’t Cas said it. 

“Shit I love you too angel” Dean said exasperated, before smashing his lips onto Cas’s. The kisses were ninety percent teeth, and ten percent Dean restraining himself from ruining the perfect makeup Cas had done. 

Out of breath Cas pushed back “Stop - okay” he giggled “Stop I don’t want you to ruin this.” 

Dean nodded reluctantly. 

Cas tilted his head, “oh don’t pout, I’ll do your makeup if you don’t pout” 

A wide child-like smile crossed Dean’s face “okay” 

“Sit” Cas pointed raising an eyebrow. Like the needy man Dean is he quickly obeyed. 

Taking a sort of black stick Cas tugged at his under eye. Smudge places with his finger. The whole while the process was interrupted with uncontrollable kisses. 

With Cas so close, the way he stuck out his tongue just a bit while concentrating. Dean couldn’t help it. He snagged a few more kisses. 

——

Not that Cas would complain but each time he started Dean interrupted with another kiss. Finally Cas gave in pressing a long kiss to Dean’s lips. His tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth, with a sigh. Exploring every inch of his mouth. The way he has always dreamed. 

Dean pulled back this time out of breath but still kissing small feverish kisses. 

“Alright alright” Cas finally sighed “We are never going to finish” 

But he couldn’t resist Dean’s lopsided grin. He had never seen him so happy so instead Cas intertwined their fingers. Tapping the eyeliner stick against his boyfriend chest “Don’t you want to go to the Halloween party” 

Dean squeezed his hand grumbling “Fine but only because I want to flaunt as the best dressed couple.” 

Cas felt his entire face burst into flames. He was glad the makeup would cover some of the redness. Couple. They are a real couple. His heart fluttered some more. 

“Deeean” Cas whined. 

In response Dean smirked. 

Cas continued with his makeup. Adding a few more things to go with the look. Although it wasn’t nearly as intricate as his own. It is perfect just right for Dean. 

“There all done” Cas held out his hand pulling Dean to his feet. 

The two boyfriends stood in front of the mirror, after dressing the rest of the way up. 

Cas’s eyes were perfectly smoked out. From dark blue to black. He had drawn blue feathers out from the edges of his eye to his hair line, spilling from his eyebrows down to his cheek bones. Cheek bones which stood sharp, with his cheeks hallowed out by the makeup. 

Dean’s under eyes were smudged with black eye liner, in the corners a pop of green matched his hair. Topping it all off with the small spider on his right cheek bone. 

They are both perfect and happy meeting eyes in the mirror. Without words they each knew they are beautiful in each other eyes. They know that this, them, they are forever. 

That night the couple walks into the already raging party for the first but definitely not the last time with sappy smiles and laced finger. A bird and a punk. Some how they win best dressed couple, because even though they don’t go together it just somehow works. 

Suddenly Cas knows if Halloween hadn’t already been his favorite holiday it is now. Maybe because it’s the night he finally told Dean he loves him and he said it back. 

Because it’s the night he’s finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> More content don't like this one as well but that's fine. Tell me what you think. Stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
